4:03
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Alvin ponders just what he loves about Eleanor in the dead of night. He always did have bad timing.


**Author's Note: Just a quick one-shot that popped into my head when I was listening to the song If you only knew by Shinedown, a song that I love featuring my second favorite pairing, Alvin/Eleanor (Can't remember the shipping name, sorry). Seriously want more of this pairing. No Brittadore this time but I did think of it, might do something next time with them or as I should do, continue with my other stories already made. Not edited, naturally sorry. Enjoy fans of this pairing, I had so much fun with this story. Read and review please.**

* * *

Alvin tossed and turned in his king sized bed, trying to fall asleep as his blanket and most importantly his fur was practically roasting him alive at this point but as he kicked over his covers and considered shaving off his fur it dawned on him just why he couldn't fall asleep at three forty in the morning.

He missed Eleanor Miller.

Her body heat, her loud snores, her springtime scent and more importantly the feeling that he always felt absolutely secure in her presence.

She had a knack of making his heart race at the thought of her, at wanting to bring her closer to his body until they were nearly one being, at bringing down his selfish and egotistical nature when he got a big head or got to wrap up in a scheme.

She stripped him of everything that he was, mentally, emotionally and physically and he ached to hear her voice or to simply touch her naked body next to him and hold her close, listening to her heart beat as they drifted off into unconsciousness as one.

It was not sex he wanted from her, though her body was something he always adored and he never failed to nearly worship everything about her physical form even after the two years they had been together.

It was a connection that was written in the stars, that fate had made, that was set in stone and even crafted by God himself...if he believed in any of that, of course.

But he didn't, because Alvin Seville was tied down to no one but the half human who turned his words into dust with a mere smile, who could bring down his anger or pride with a single touch and one who could melt his heart with her eyes alone.

The blond haired, green eyed half human, half chipmunk hybrid was effortlessly molding him into what Alvin could nearly be called a man without even trying and he couldn't be happier.

They were only able to sleep together in his bed or her own on the weekends and he cursed under his breath that it was now a monday, he would have to get up and go to school in a few hours yet all Alvin could picture was her.

Heart, body, mind and soul and he craved everything about her from her culinary crafting in the kitchen, to her athletic passion on the field and even the way her face scrunched up in concentration and frustration as they did homework together or the way her eyes lit up when they watched sports in real life or on t.v. and even as she bared her teeth in rage when they fought, which was more often then he wanted.

He was popular, handsome, daring, fun and imaginative but she….she was his heart and he could not imagine being anywhere else or even yet with anyone else but her.

His tail shivered at the thought of them being away from each other after high school and his body went unnaturally cold at the thought of losing her forever.

His mind went blank with what he could do to say or charm her even though she was already his.

But she wasn't his, not really. She had his heart but he questioned to himself if he had her's.

If she loved him more than the air she breathed like he did with her?

He didn't know, a part of him was terrified to ask for rejection as if he was nothing more than a high school boyfriend until they graduated and sailed off to collage and she became a professional soccer player like she dreamed and trained with every ounce of her body to be.

He wanted to marry her, to be the father to her children and to die hand in hand together of old age like in the movies. He wanted to be her everything and even though he knew he had his whole life ahead of him and that he shouldn't be thinking of plans that may not even come to past or the future at a mere sixteen years old he knew that he would do whatever it took to make her smile, or laugh.

He needed to know she loved him as much as he loved her.

Groaning as he slowly leaned up from his comfy bed, Alvin reached over to grab his changing phone on his nightstand, hissing as the light shined on his drowsy eyes before opening his messages and smiling at how the two of them said goodnight to each other, he quickly typed Eleanor a message.

" _I love you, beautiful._ " He wrote and sent before sighing loudly and placing his phone on his bare chest as he waited for a reply with a smile but frowned with anxiousness and a pit of dread in his stomach at what her reply would be.

" _Alvin? It's four o'clock in the morning and I have to get up for school in two hours. Can we wait until we see each other to get all lovey dovey?_ " She typed back with an angry emoji which he should have expected as she did have a point.

" _Of course my champion, just wanted to say I miss you and love you with all my heart._ " He responded with as much earnest and passion he could convey in a single text, his heart beating hard in his chest and his palms sweating with the desire to kiss her cute pink nose and lips once he saw her again.

" _Alvin?_ " She replied as he grinned from ear to ear to hear what heartfelt confession she was going to text.

" _Yes, my love?_ " He quickly wrote and once more waited for a response, though he didn't have to wait long.

" _ **Go to fucking sleep! It's four in the morning!**_ " She wrote in all cap locks making him blush heavily in embarrassment, his amber eyes rolled as he smirked and looked at the time on his cell phone.

Technically, it was four o three.


End file.
